Pike's Return
by Noir Productions
Summary: Pike returns, arriving in Sunnydale to find Buffy, his long last love and friend. Buffy and Angel have seperated and she hand longed for this day to come. Very cute, bits are from Viva Las Buffy, the comic book


Pike's Return

(Special Note If you don't know who Pike is, rent the original Buffy or crack a book sometime. Disclaimer, none of these characters are mine! Memories are from the comic "Viva Las Buffy" featuring Pike)

Pairing(s): Buffy/Pike, Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordy

Elements: Romance

Rating: Mature(I guess), for slight sexual indication

Buffy walked around Hamilton Cemetery, a stake in her hand as she walked around. Her and Angel had fallen out, and moved to L.A. earlier than he had planned. She didn't care, he was planning on leaving, she was going to move on. Sort of.

"Buffy wait up, come on."

Xander said, trying to keep up, Cordelia and Willow talking behind him, Oz holding Willow's hand. They all thought that Buffy needed them, so they all followed her out on patrol.

"You know, you guys don't have to be here...I'm the slayer, I think I can handle a sweep on my own."

The group look to her.

"Are you kidding? Angel just takes off and you expect us to believe that you are just ok with it?"

Willow asked, not at all convinced by all of this. Buffy raised her arms and let them fall.

"So...Angel left me because he was a coward. Fine. I don't care, his loss."

Willow walked over to Buffy and linked arms with her.

"You loved him, and he left...I would be a tad affected..."

Buffy sighed and looked up at Willow.

"Ok, maybe I was a little upset to see him leave...Come on, Wil its Angel but...I think it was for the best."

Then the sounds of fighting were heard from a distance and she took off in a sprint toward the sound and sees a medium sized guy get thrown into a tree by a vampire. Buffy ran and jump kicked the vampire and turned around to look at the victim and her eyes widened as a the dark haired guy rubbed his head and looked up at her.

"Buff?"

He said, surprised as hell.

"PIKE!?"

She said in surprise and she felt a fist in the back of her head.

"Buffy!"

Pike yelled and stood up, grabbing the vampire off of his old squeeze, and nailed him where the sun don't shine. He pulled a stake out of his pocket and dusted the sucker. He turned around and helped Buffy up.

"Well, long time no see."

He said, looking the petite blonde up and down. The last time he saw her in was in Vegas, and she was still a freshman in high school. Now she should be about a Senior and damn. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

"Pike!"

Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia ran over and stopped when they saw a punk guy holding Buffy as she laughed.

"Buffy.."

Xander said, staring at them. Buffy looked over to Xander and smiled. Pike let her down and she pushed hair out of her face.

"Guys, this is Pike, Pike this is Oz, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia."

He waved to them all.

"So, is this one a part of an evil vampire worshiping cult out to get you too?"

Xander asked, sarcastically and a tad jealous.

"Not lately, sorry pal."

Pike said, smiling a little. Buffy looked up at and him and wrapped her arms around him.

"God! I missed you so much!"

Buffy said, smiling that familiar scent that used to haunt her dreams at night. Pike wrapped his arms completely around her and smelled her hair, she even smelled the same as last time. Xander looked to Willow and Oz and groaned a little, jealousy bubbling up more.

"Where have you been?"

She asked as they started walking and the group sort of walked ahead yet seemed interested in the new guy, except Xander who was still listening but pretended he wasn't.

"Everywhere.."

He chuckled and sighed as they walked.

"All across the USA, killing vamps as I go, hoping I can find that blonde vampire slayer one last time."

Buffy grinned and shook her head.

"Moved about two hours away from LA, not much of a stretch.."

She said and looked to her friends and smiled to Willow who made a face that suggest googly eyes to her. Buffy playfully smacked her and they laugh.

"Where are you staying?"

Buffy asked as they reached the cemetery entrance and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Nearest park bench.."

Xander rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Hey guys, I have to go, I'm beat."

Cordelia took his arm and he smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"It was nice to meet you both."

Pike said nicely and Cordy turned her head and looked at him and gave him a smile.

"You too."

She said and her and Xander walked out of the entrance and disappeared. Buffy turned to him and sighed.

"We have and extra room, you can stay at my house.."

She raised a finger to him.

"You will sleep in a bed this time, rather then staying up and waiting to make sure the sun came out."

He grinned at her memory and the four of them walked to Buffy's house to crash.

"Mom?"

Buffy called and placed her jacket on the dining room table and looked around the darkened rooms. She then saw a note on the table that said that Joyce was in LA working for the gallery, be home on Thursday. Buffy sighed and turned to the other three people in her house.

"Come on.."

She said and they walked up stairs. They came up the stairs and were about to walk to the spare room when Buffy looked at her bedroom door.

"Buff…"

"Someone's in my room…"

She muttered and she pulled a stake out of the back of her jacket, Pike followed suit and Willow and Oz followed behind. Buffy barged into her room, Pike next to her and startled Angel as he sat on her bed. He had jumped from the bed and looked over at them. Buffy looked him up and down, the stake still raised, Pike's as well.

"Buffy.."

He said, calming down a little but still nervous when Buffy and some guy didn't put their stakes down.

"You gonna put those down now?"

He asked, a little testy. Pike looked up him and down.

"Um, I'll get back to you, right now I'm thinking not."

Buffy lowered hers and placed her hand on Pike chest. He looked at her and sighed, lowering his.

"Okay, never mind."

He said and placed his hand over Buffy's before she lowered it slowly, her hand still lingering in his. Angel looked at them, his brow furrowing.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked, letting go of Pike's hand and walked closer to Angel. Pike stepped back, into Willow and Oz and looked at them.

"'Kay, I'm a little lost."

Willow patted his shoulder.

"We'll fill you in later."

He nodded and sat down on Buffy's bed as did the others.

"I had to come back, I couldn't leave like that."

"You've been gone for weeks."

He nodded and walked closer to her. Pike looked at them and got they idea quick.

"Buffy hooked up with a vampire. Geez, someone's naughty."

He whispered and grinned to the others as they smiled. Angel snarled and looked at him.

"I would shut mouth before I tear it off."

Pike looked at him a laughed a little.

"Boy, he's a winner…."

Angel narrowed his eyes at him and turned to Buffy.

"What is he doing here? I thought he jumped off that building and killed himself in Vegas?"

"HEY! I landed on a bouncy…thing."

Angel turned to Buffy.

"Another Xander?"

Buffy stepped closer to him and groaned, shaking her head as a small laugh escaped her lips.

_Buffy and Pike are surrounded by vampires and it doesn't look good for them as they stood on the roof of a Las Vegas casino._

"_Get behind me, Pike.."_

_Buffy said and raised her fists. She had stakes and that was it. She wasn't sure if that was enough for a din of this magnitude. Then, he felt Pike's presence slip away from her. She turned around and watched as Pike took a face dive off the side of the building. _

"_PIKE!!"_

_She cried out and looked away. Tears stung her eyes and she turned to the vampires._

"_Your friend is street pizza right about now!"_

_Called the leader vampire._

"_And the Slayer gets to be the pepperoni!"_

_The vampire's sister said and laughed. She turned around slowly, tears streaming down her face. She yelled and ran full speed at the vampires, her stakes raised._

"_BASTARDS!! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_

_She slammed her fist into a vampire face, knocking him down and staking vampires that tried to take her on._

"_EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"_

_She killed all the vampire lackeys and turned to the two leaders, stake raised and a scowl on her face. They retreated and ran to the edge of the building, tears rolling down her face. _

"_Pike! Oh god, please…please don't be.."_

_She looked down over the edge and gets a confused look on her face._

"_dead?"_

_Pike laid on a pillow type bouncy thing and he groaned._

"_Ow.."_

_He muttered. She groaned and she jumped off the edge of the building and landed near him._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

_She yelled and walked closer to him._

"_Asked the girl that jumped off the roof."_

_She got in his face, pointing her finger at him._

"_Difference is you tried to kill yourself!"_

"_I tried to help you save yourself!"_

_He retaliated the best he could._

"_Okay-- We don't have time for this. Those twins are getting away."_

_They took each other's hand and jumped off the bouncy toy. They begin walking away and she turned to him._

"_Is that normal, you think? I mean, Siamese Twins where only one of them is a vampire?_

_She asked and Pike let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_With 'normal' and 'vampire' in the sentence, you don't have to ask."_

"Hey, Vegas was fun."

He said and grinned to Buffy. Buffy walked over and sat down on the bed. Angel groaned and walked over to them.

"Not for me it wasn't."

Buffy sighed and looked at him.

"But hey. Brilliant me, killed all those vampires didn't I?"

"Yeah by tossing a priest into the water system."

Pike said amused and Willow looked at Buffy.

"Buffy!"

"What? It didn't kill him!"

Buffy said defensively and smiled.

"Just scared him a little. Then Pike…"

She sighed and looked down. Pike sighed, feeling bad. He placed his hand on hers. Angel looked at them, knowing what she was getting it. He was there when he left.

"_Pike.. I…You.."_

_She walked over to Pike's bike, a look of sadness in her eyes._

"_You tired to kill yourself."_

_He sighed and looked at the blonde beauty and groaned._

"_I thought….You would die trying to protect me."_

"_I tore through all of them."_

_He turned to her, she was missing the point._

"_Only because you didn't have to worry about me!"_

_He said, tears were welling up in his eyes. Buffy looked away and closed her eyes._

"_You can't have friends. You can't love me.._

_She looked back to him when he said this about to say something but he continued._

"_No if you're gonna be the slayer."_

"_I can't help it, Pike! I think…It's who I HAVE to be--Who I am."_

_He looked away then looked to her and sighed slowly._

"_I know. And I--I love you too much to see you die because of me."_

_She gasped softly and walked toward him as he revved the engine._

"_No--It doesn't have to be this way--"_

"_But it is.."_

_He leaned over, kissing her cheek softly, lingering there. Buffy closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheek._

"_Be good. Get them before they get you."_

_He said, caressing her cheek before blazing off into the night. Buffy let out a sob and clutched herself as she watched him ride away off into the night._

He looked into her green eyes and smiled.

"Hey…here I am."

"After over 3 years."

He nodded, feeling bad.

"I know."

Angel sighed and looked to them.

"It was a mistake for me to come here. I'm just…"

Buffy stood up quickly and looked up at him. She touched his arm.

"Go. Live your life the way you were meant to. Save the world. You'll still be with me…"

She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"But our time has past."

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking to the window and disappear into the night. She turned back to her friends and smiled.

"Now that he's gone. Lets go down stairs, yeah?"

Willow and Oz stood up and walked out but Pike still sat down on the bed. Buffy walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

She asked, her hand finding his. He smiled briefly and looked at her.

"Yeah…I just…Remembering Vegas…I'm so sorry for leaving you like that."

He said and Buffy shook her head and smiled.

"It was three years ago. I got over it."

She leaned over and kissed his lips. He kissed back, his hand sliding up her neck and to the back of her head, intensifying the kiss. Buffy pulled away and raised her hands to his chest and slide his black jacket off him and kissed him again. He stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Wait..What are…"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk."

She whispered and kissed him again. He kissed back, running his hands down her back, running them under her shirt and touching her soft, smooth back, lifting the shirt over her head.

Willow and Oz turned the TV up really loud after noticing that Pike and Buffy didn't come down.

"They are doing the naughty lets watch a movie."

Willow said and Oz grinned at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

He asked, rubbing her back a little.

"Something with werewolves."

She grinned and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, his hand on the back of her head and she pushed him down on the couch, not breaking the kiss. He ran his hands down her back and Willow broke the kiss and started kissing his neck.

The room was dark except for a few candles Buffy lit, taking a break from the making out. The shifting comforter on the bed was illuminated by the candles and Buffy let out a soft sigh and she looked up into Pike's eyes and lifted her hand to his face and they kissed each other, Pike holding her sides as he pulled her up closer to him, their naked bodies pressed to each other.

Morning broke and Willow and Oz woke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun streaming across the living room. Willow looked up to see Oz stirring awake.

"Morning, handsome."

She said and kissed his bare chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast for the house."

She said and sat up, straightening out her purple tank top and Oz watched her leave the room and heard the clanging of pots and pans as Willow began to cook.

"What would I do with out her?"

He said and laid down, turning the TV on.

Buffy rose from the bed, sighing and yawning a little. She looked down at her naked body and looked over next to her and saw Pike's sleeping, naked form. She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"He's still here.."

She muttered and stood up and put on some clothes. She smelled bacon and eggs.

"Willow…"

She said and smiled. She walked over to Pike and shook him. He stirred awake and looked up, seeing Buffy's face surrounded with sunlight. He grinned and sat up.

"Where are my clothes?"

He said laughing. She looked around her room.

"Everywhere….I brought your bag up."

She walked over to the door and handed it to him.

"Get dressed.."

She kissed him quickly.

"Come down stairs.."

She kissed him quickly again, a smile on her face.

"And eat breakfast with Oz, Willow, and I. 'Kay?"

She kissed him again and walked away. He looked at his naked body by lifting the covers and looked at his bag.

"God, I love Sunnydale."

The End


End file.
